Pretend It's A Dream
by bluewillows
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow finds his life crossing with hers more times than can be accounted for by coincidence. Why does she keep coming into his life? Maybe it is because she needs him. Or maybe it is because fate intervened. Jack/OC not set in a particular point in the movies. Still debating changing it to "M" Leave a review with your preference.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am back with a new love interest! The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! This is a Jack/OC that takes place over a span of several years. Right now I am debating whether or not to make it "M" or "T" I will probably rate it "T" for now (good ol' Jack will probably be insisting on more though :P) If you have any desire for one or the other, please review and let me know!**

"Good haul mates! And not a drop of pirate blood spilt!" Jack cheered as the last of the liberated goods was taken from the defeated cargo ship. It was slowly sinking into the sea, taking the dead with it and stranding the living.

His men cheered and headed off to celebrate in the galley while he took long swaggering strides up to his cabin for a moment of private celebrating.

"Nicely done, Jack. Bravo." He congratulated himself and treated himself to a bottle of aged rum. He kept those around for special occasions. "Lucky you spotted 'er, just sitting in the water, ripe for plucking, she was. Bloody fools didn't stand a chance!"

He plopped down into his chair with a flourish and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion.

Jack was lucky he'd seen the ship. As a new Captain, he'd needed to make a big impression on his doubtful crew. His youth and inexperience were definite downsides and he'd just barely been able to convince enough men to sail with him. But now with this rich haul, people would talk. Young Captain Sparrow was finally making a name for himself.

He went to sleep that night with dreams of his bright future lighting up the night.

**_Three Years Later_**

It had been a long time since Jack had been in this part of the sea again. He studied his maps carefully, looking for a port safe enough for a wanted pirate to dock in. He was different, leaner, harder. His eyes held a cold black edge that they did not have before. That is what comes from being hunted he supposed.

He finally found a port that seemed relatively safe.

He had his first mate, a man named Gibbs, head for land.

'Strange man' Jack thought when he'd hired him. But now, after a year of sailing with him, Jack could almost say he trusted the man.

At port, Jack found himself a tavern that nearly was degraded enough to meet his standards, but the girls charged far too much- they weren't anything special, why should he pay more?

When he told them so and just received a slap in response.

"You slap just the same too!" He yelled at their retreating backs, scowling at the taste of blood in his mouth.

When the tiring business of restocking the ship and managing repairs was done, Jack wearily made his way to his cabin aboard the Pearl. He could have spent the night in town, but he didn't feel like giving his business to an inn that couldn't even keep good whores.

He fell asleep after having a quick drink to calm his nerves. He was itching to get away from land and into the safety of the open ocean.

The night was calm and still. "Too calm.. Too still.." Jack muttered sourly. He wanted to hear the wind over the ocean and the feel his ship rocking under him. He hated when the Pearl was anchored. She was built for sailing, not sitting in port.

He'd cut this shore leave off early, he decided. There was just too much at stake.

After sitting at his desk and pondering the many unhelpful charts, he finally arose and stripped himself of his effects. "Time for bed, Jacky" He taunted himself.

He hated that bed. It smelled of mildew and rot and the sheets were rank- probably because of him. He groaned and tossed about until sleep eventually took him.

It was several hours that he lay there, unaware of the presence within his chambers.

In his dream, he was with his favorite wench. They rolled about and fooled around. She kissed down his chest and then bit him hard in the middle of his sternum.

"Easy there luv" He grumbled in his sleep.

She kissed his tanned skin and sank her teeth in once again. His dream wavered and the woman's teeth digging into his chest transformed into shark teeth, drawing blood.

"Gah!" he yelled, suddenly awake and feeling the tip of a steel blade piercing into his flesh.

"What the bloody hell?" He groaned, still groggy and in a slightly drunken stupor. He tried to sit up but fell back when the blade refused to give him space.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the blur from his vision. It took him several tries before he finally could see in the darkness and locate his attacker. Short.. Thin.. Curly hair.. A girl?

His eyes had to be tricking him. He rubbed them again and took another look. Nope, they weren't lying. There was a little girl standing over him, crying, and holding him at sword point.

He made a move to twist away from the sharp end of the blade but she growled and pushed harder against him. "Don't you move!" She shrieked.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright!" He desperately tried to take in the situation. He couldn't make any sense of it so he found his first priority: get the blade away from his bloody chest.

..But, maybe finding out why he was in this situation should come first. It wasn't like he had much to fear from a wisp of a girl like her.

"Alright" He said quietly. "You win, luv." He lowered his hands slowly.

"I mean it! Don't move, pirate!" She made a fierce face and leaned into the sword further. It was almost as tall as she was!

"Look, I aint moving." He scowled at her. Did she have to press so hard with that damn thing?

"Say your final words, Pirate!" She threatened, positively trembling all over.

He rolled his eyes. "Hmm, final words.. Lessee here.. I'd like to thank me mum for birthing me, me father for corrupting me.. The sea for adopting me, the stars for guiding me, and the sun for shinin' on me."

She cocked her head slightly in confusion and he took the opportunity. Quick as a flash he knocked the sword from her little hands. She gasped as he seized her hands, pushing her down and holding her the bed firmly.

"Now, lass, why are ye tryin to do me in? Little thing like you don't look like the murderin type."

"Don't kill me!" She screamed, twisting and trying to wriggle free of his grasp. Suddenly lashing out at his face, she let out a shriek that left his ears ringing. He growled and pushed her harder into the bed, straightening his arms and holding himself away from her reach.

"I aint goin to kill ya, luv. Calm yourself!" He had to dodge one last wipe at his face.

His words were lost on her and she lay limp, giving in to her fate and simply sobbing. "Don't kill me! Please, sir." She whimpered helplessly.

"Hush!" He growled, truly frustrated. He'd been woken up and poked in the chest, and now he had to figure out why from a hysterical child.

She cried shamelessly, eyes puffy and snot running out of her little nose.

"Stop crying!" He commanded sternly but it had no effect on her. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. What the hell..

"Please stop crying, luv." He finally said gently. "Why were you tryin to do me in?"

She sniffed. "Don't kill me" She whimpered softly.

"Why would you think I'd kill you? I'd have to clean up the mess!" He tried to joke but her eyes bugged out of her head and she started sobbing afresh.

"No! Stop that!" He shook her shoulders and then released her, realizing she posed no threat to him anymore.

She sniveled and sat up.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't kill innocent little girls if i dint have to. So stop your blubbering and tell me why you're tryin to kill me!"

"You killed my daddy." She accused, a harshness coming into her voice that didn't fit her tiny frame.

"It's possible, I kill a lot of people" He mocked, in a foul mood.

"So I came to avenge him" Bloody hell, she really did sound threatening. She shot up and he held her at bay with a single hand on her chest, pushing her away.

"Well, luv, you've got to try a little harder than that!" He teased, pushing her back. She fell on her bum to the bed with a plop.

"You surprised me!" She pouted.

"You aren't a killer. It's easy to stop you. What's a little thing like you doin in a pirate port anyway?" He questioned, crossing his arms and staring at her with a deep frown.

"I was looking for you."

"And how have I earned this lovely little honor?"

"You killed my daddy!" Ugh, she was shrieking again.

"Shut it!" He commanded roughly. "See here, little missy, you are going to explain yourself or I'll toss ye out the window!" His threat was not a bluff in the least.

Her eyes went wide and he could swear he heard her gulp. She lowered her gaze and started mumbling.

"Can't hear ye- Speak up."

She scowled and glared daggers at him. A sudden sass was evident in her voice. "Well, my mum got the news by letter that father had been murdered. It said his cargo vessel was sunk by a pirate ship called the Black Pearl. She got so sad her heart stopped workin' right and she died too. So I came to find the captain of the ship and kill him!" She stood on the bed and flung herself at him.

He dodged her easily and then pinned her face down to the bed.

"You mean to say you've been huntin' me? With the intention of killin' me? You're only a lass! How old are you?"

She squirmed under his grip, turning over and facing him.

"I'm seven!" She stated defiantly.

"Bloody hell!" He scowled, letting her go again. She made a lunge at his face and he caught her easily. Pulling her against his chest he held her tightly, not giving her any room to struggle. But she sure made an effort going boneless and wiggling like she was possessed! He grunted when hard elbows or knees came into sharp contact with his body. He moved her to his side to 'protect the goods' and she gave up again with a sigh.

"When did yer father die?"

"Three years ago. He was the navigator on the ship The Queen's Maid"

"Oh yeah! I remember that ship! She was my first real conquest!"

"So you did kill him?" She started whimpering again, blubbering really.

"It was just business, luv. Nothin' personal. I can't help who gets in the way, whether he's got family or not."

She whimpered and trembled, all the fight leaving her body.

He froze, really not sure how to handle the situation. His arms loosened around her and to his surprise she didn't move away. She did the opposite! Crawling into his lap and making herself comfortable, she cried and buried her face in his dingy shirt.

"Hush now, lass." He murmured uneasily. "So you were what, four? When you started after me?"

"No. I did not find out until a year ago. That's when mum got the letter and died too."

"That's a shame, lass. Life isn't always fair." He tried to console her, but seeing as how he was the cause of her suffering, he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you have to kill him?" She asked suddenly.

"I didn't kill anyone on that particular day. I gave orders, the ship sank, nothing I could do about that."

She trembled and he felt hot tears soaking through to his stinging chest.

"If he hadn't died, maybe my mum would still be alive."

He felt a pang of.. something.. in his heart. Why did he have to be such a softy? "You have any other family?" He asked quietly.

"Not here." She whimpered, settling against him more firmly. "I do have an aunt on Isla Delmar."

"You're in luck, lass! That is my next heading!" He tried to smile at her but she pulled away.

"I don't want to travel with pirates!" She hissed, looking up at him and scowling. He noticed her eyes, the deepest, strongest shade of striking green he'd ever seen. They looked too big on her petite face. Her face was framed by wild, haphazard, and natty auburn curls. Her dark red eyebrows showed strongly against her fair skin.

"Well, fine then!" He scowled, his well-meaning gesture so abruptly disregarded. "Get off me ship!" He barked, shooing her away and keeping the sword for himself.

She scrambled away and took off out the open cabin door. It slammed shut behind her.

Jack lay down with a bewildered sigh. He struggled for a good while to dismiss the occurrence. What a story that would make for Gibbs in the morning! He laughed to himself, an attempt at making himself feel better. He rolled over, accidentally poking himself on the sword. He grunted and threw it off the bed. Then he found himself drifting off, falling into the arms of his wench once again.

**Weeeeel? What dost thou think? Please let me know!**

**Also, secret Princess Bride reference in there..**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seven Years Later_**

'Ahh, good 'ol Tortuga' Jack thought with a smile as he strode down the gangplank and onto the slimy dock. He'd been away for far too long- 6 months this time! After such a lengthy time at sea with only the company of less than pleasurable, dirty, ugly, smelly men, he was beyond ready to fling himself at what his favorite port had to offer.

Over the years he'd developed intimate acquaintances with the lovely women of Tortuga. First he'd met Scarlett- a fiery redhead with lots of spirit. Then, he'd met Gisselle- a lithe blonde with an extreme preference for the highly unusual. Then he'd met Gisselle AND Scarlett.

He grinned and headed to the Faithful Bride.

His lovely tavern was exactly as he remembered. He took his favorite seat in the corner and threw his feet up on the table, content to wait till his acquaintances sought him out. It had been a rough few years. He deserved a good time that _didn't _involve him being branded, marooned, abandoned, murdered, or eaten…

It wasn't long before the women descended upon him like flies to dung.

"Scarlett! Oh, how I've miss you! And Gisselle, just as beautiful as ever!" He flashed a partially drunken smile at them. Scarlett took that as invitation to make herself comfortable in his lap.

"Jack!" She smiled, revealing a missing tooth.

'When'd she get that?' He thought absentmindedly.

"I've been missin' ye too, Captain!" Scarlett nuzzled up close to him and languidly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gisselle leaned against the rear of his chair and he felt her bosom pressing against the back of his head. She bent down and kissed his cheek, breath smelling like really bad eggs. "As, are ye', Captain. Just as beautiful as ever!"

"Now, ladies, don't make me blush. We all know I'm nuthin' but a dirty pirate." He smirked and took Gisselle's hand, kissing it scandalously. "But if that's how you really feel, I welcome you to join me in a room tonight- too ease the pain of me leavin' again, of course." His typical excessive use of hand motions were partially blocked by the women, so he made up for it by letting his upper body sway theatrically.

"Must ye really leave in the morning? We don't like havin' to wait so long for ye, bein' such a loyal customer and all." Scarlett asked the question and Gisselle backed her up with a quiet "Humpf, yeah, Jack, must ye?"

"Unfortunately, the sea calls me. My one true love; she is the beat in my heart and the blood in my veins. I can't be apart from her long or it's bad for my health!"

"But Jack!" Gisselle pouted. "We miss ye so terribly!"

"I'll have to leave you with somethin' to remember me by!" He stood up, keeping an arm braced around Scarlett's waist. Setting her by his side, his other arm pulled Gisselle close. With a sharp, triumphant breath, he strode up the stairs to the second floor, pulling the giggling whores with him.

XXX

"Ladies! Ladies! I am but an old, tired pirate. I simply cannot go on any longer." He laughed contently, laying on the bed with an unclad woman on each arm. They complained about keeping it fair- Scarlett got him twice but Gisselle only once! And so, after much convincing from them, he readied himself for another round.

Oh how he loved nights like this. He loved how he would never feel unwanted by these women. 'Ever man needs a good whore' He thought pleasurably as their obvious experience and skill were made known.

He lost himself to the sensations of the women's soft bodies but just as his blood got hot and he was about to drive it home, a loud, blood-curdling shriek shook the thin walls of the tavern.

Jack cried out and collapsed onto the blonde, but was unable to enjoy himself fully. 'What the bloody hell was that racket?!' He thought with a scowl.

He lay panting, utterly spent, and eventually rolled onto his side. Once Gisselle was free, she immediately snuggled up with Scarlett. They entwined their limbs and were asleep in seconds but Jack's mind was whirling.

Oh how he wished he could worm his way between the women and sleep peacefully with their bare skin warming his. But he was Captain Jack Sparrow! And he couldn't ignore his curiosity. This was one of those moments where he wished he could not be himself.

With a grumble he found his trousers and pulled them up roughly.

In his mind, there were only two possible reasons for a woman to be making such terrible sounds. She was either being meddled with when she didn't wish to be meddled with, or she was experiencing ecstasy like none other.

Either reasons were worth investigation.

Locating the source of the sounds were easy. The hall was short on the second floor, meaning there were few rooms to check. The girl was still shrieking so he found the room quickly.

He prepared himself to knock down the door. Now that he was closer to the screamer, it was apparent that the cries were from duress. He stood as far back from the door as the narrow hall would allow and then threw himself forward with all his might.

With a shriek of his own, he flew through the unlocked door and nearly vaulted into the room. Thudding to the floor, he looked wildly around to assess the situation.

There were three people; two men and one woman- girl? He couldn't tell. The men whirled around in surprise, momentarily leaving the girl. She'd stopped screaming and was laying very still.

"Oi! Who are ye?" The bigger man thundered, raising his firsts. The smaller man stepped behind the larger with a movement that would have been too slight for the average Joe to perceive, but this is Jack we're talking about.

Jack's eyes flashed and he swaggered past the large man and up to the small man. When he was entirely too close, he leaned in further and raised his arms dramatically. "I.. Am Captain Jack Sparrow!" He stated smoothly, words rolling of his lips in their husky tone. "And who are you?"

"I'm Smithy." The little guy answered in confusion, slightly intimidated.

Jack was suddenly grabbed by the hair and pulled around to the big man. "What's your business here, Captain?" The man glared daggers at Jack. He took a moment to compose himself from the sudden yank on his hair before he replied.

"I overheard a commotion and supposed to meself, 'Jack, that sounds like a good time. Ye'd better go investigate and make yerself a part of the pleasantries.' So I arose and came seeking my share in the fun!" Jack flashed his most enticing smile, letting his hips roll slightly in drunkenness.

"Oh, why didn't ye say so, mate?" The big man grinned and slapped Jack on the shoulder with a huge meaty hand.

Jack only winced a little.

The men both turned back to the girl laying prone on the bed. Jack smiled and joined them, keeping his eyes carefully guarded.

He looked at her and held back a frown. There were deep purple bruises forming around her slender throat- that explained the state of unconsciousness. He hid another frown at the apparent youth of the girl. She didn't look older than fifteen. She was clad rather richly for a whore, Jack noted. Her dress, while torn and in disarray, was of the current style and cut. She seemed vaguely familiar.. He'd probably seen her around the tavern before.

The men got down to business, stripping themselves of their trousers.

"Since we found 'er, you get to hold her still if she wakes and get then third shot at 'er when we're done." The big man laughed.

"Tis only fair." Jack agreed.

He crawled to the head of the bed and pulled the girl's shoulders into his lap. He stared down at nothing for several seconds, formulating his plan. Just when the big man pushed up the girl's skirt and positioned himself between her legs, Jack reeled back and faked a sneeze. He spewed spit all over the man, causing a rather huge reaction. The man threw himself back, swiping at his face. Just in the same moment, Jack sprung up, threw the girl over his shoulder, and bolted out the door. "Sorry mate!"He called out behind him.

He heard angry shouts behind him and Jack was spurred faster. He flew down the stairs and out of the tavern, drawing many odd glances. But it was Jack, no one paid him much attention when he seemed to be losing his mind. They did mind when two naked men tore through the tavern hot on his trail.

Jack yelled and kicked up his heals frantically, slowed by the weight, albeit slight, of the girl. He dodged several bystanders before ducking into a dark grimy alleyway.

He tripped and rolled several feet, sliding to a stop. With luck, the girl merely landed on top of him. He shimmied on his back to the side was of the alley.

He grunted and rolled the girl off, struggling to quiet his ragged breathing and listening for pursuers. Hearing nothing after several minutes, he relaxed and sat up slumped against the wall. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment's rest…

… And woke to the feeling of claws sinking into his face.

"Geezus!" He howled, shielding his face. The girl he'd so painfully rescued was sitting in his lap and frantically scratching at him.

"Luv! You're alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" He cried, pushing her off and scrambling away. "I ain't the enemy here!"

She fell back on her bum and eyes him warily. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God, Captain Sparrow?!"

He blinked a few times, holding his hand to his cheek. Decidedly grumpy, he replied. "Yes, I know you?"

"Yes I.. I tried to kill you." She blushed.

"I realize that, luv!" He growled. His cheek stung somethin' fierce.

"No!" She giggled. Giggled? "When I was little.. I snuck into your cabin and poked you with a sword." She grinned at him almost bashfully.

He couldn't stop the furrow in his brow. 'Little girl pokin' me with a sword..' He thought. His brain was muddled from rum and exhaustion.. And he then remembered. "That was you? Bloody Hell!" He leaned back against the wall again and tried to make sense of it.

"Yeah! That was me!" She crawled over to him and sat by his side. With delicate hands she moved his weathered one away from his cheek. She winced when she saw the gashes. Jack was struggling to keep his features relaxed as the young woman examined him at such a close proximity.

"I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow." She said quite innocently, big eyes looking up at him. "I woke up and just got so frightened I jumped on you."

"It's alright, luv. You had a fright." He grumbled. 'Don't think about her cute lips, Jack. Or her big bright eyes. Don't do it, man.' He cautioned himself.

"I am so very blessed that you were there to save me.. You did save me right? You got there in time?" Her voice quivered and her eyes rimmed up with tears.

"Of course I got there in time!" He retorted, scooting away and creating some space between himself and the pretty young girl. "And what's a little girl like you doin' in Tortuga?!" He questioned harshly. "I left you on the mainland!"

"I found my way to my aunts on Delmar alone. I lived with her for six years but she hated me. I was too wild for her tastes" She grimaced. "So one day I suck away to town and I found my way from there to Tortuga!" She smiled with pride.

Her quick emotional switches made him feel a little tired. "So.. You're livin' in Tortuga.." He frowned to himself. Usually he wouldn't care but he knew her as a little girl. He didn't like thinking men looked at her differently.

"Yeah I do, and I like it!" Her eyes flashed defiantly. "Well, my thanks to you, Captain Sparrow!" She stood up and made to leave but he scowled.

"Where are ye goin'?"

"Back to the inn! I stay there."

"You're not goin' anywhere this time of night!" He frowned at her brutally, crossing his arms and nearly pouting.

"I can go where I want, thank you very much!"

"I rescued you, you owe me!"

She gasped. "Captain! I take offence!"

He winced. "Not like that! Ye owe me to stay safe for the rest of the night so I can leave with a clean conscience."

She frowned for a moment but quickly changed her expression to a smile. "I'll stay with you, Captain!" With a whirl of her skirt, she plopped down beside him and made herself comfortable against him.

He stiffened and squeezed his eyes shut. After several seconds she hadn't moved so he relaxed a little. He did find the brick wall of the building to be pressing into his bare back uncomfortably. "Luv, I'm a tired out old man. I need to lay down."

She giggled and sat up, giving him room to maneuver. He lay down with his back to the wall and closed his eyes. Her small frame lay down in front of him and settled against him. She sighed contentedly and he swallowed nervously.

They lay silently for several minutes, neither moving nor speaking. Both knew the other was still awake though. Just as he started to drift, she spoke up.

"Captain… I'm cold"

"Ye should have dressed warmer." He scowled. He knew this trick.

"Could you put your arm over me?"

His heart thudded. 'She's a scared, hurt, vulnerable, little girl, Jacky.' He reminded himself as he obliged.

She sighed contentedly and slipped into slumber. It took poor Jack much longer to find the same peace.

XXX

He woke with the girl quivering slightly in his arms and the sun's first rays peeking their way into the alleyway.

She moaned in her sleep and smiled "John.." She mumbled and turned around, facing Jack. Nestling up to him, her fingers splayed across his chest.

Alarm bells rang in his head. "It aint John, luv.. Its Jack." He loosened his arms around her and tried to create space between them but had nowhere to go.

"John.." She mumbled again, snuggling to him and pressing her plump lips to his collarbone.

He jolted. "Oi! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and revealed their startling green to him once again. "Captain! Oh, good morning."

"Aye, to you too, luv."

She sat up and stretched leisurely. "Am I free to go now?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes." He grumbled. His morning just got much more complicated he realized.. He'd have to go back to the Faithful bride to collect his effects, explain to Gisselle and Scarlett why he had left before paying, and possibly face down the men he cheated out of their fun.

Suddenly, she was leaning towards him, her lips coming at him. Unable to dodge her, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together tightly. A little rush of adrenalin rushed through him when her lips came into contact with him- on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Captain. She smiled at him sweetly, laughter dancing in her eyes at the sight of his discomfort. The girl stood up to leave and he noticed the deep bruising on her throat once again. He also noted more bruises on her shoulders. He frowned. "Wait.. What's your name?"

She turned to him, long dark red curls bouncing. "Name's Maggie." She smiled at him and made to leave one last time.

"Wait! Maggie!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why don't I take you back to Delmar? You don't need to be here." Why had he offered that?! He doesn't owe her anything.. Delmar is so out of the way..

She shook her head. "I like it here. This is where I'm happy."

"Why?" He questioned, honestly confused.

"This is where John is!" She exclaimed and ran off giggling.

And then Jack Sparrow was alone with his own befuddled thoughts.

'Bloody Hell..'

**Hello! Well, I've settled on the title. Also decided to make it rated 'T' for now. That is still subject to change if i feel like it needs to. Happy Sailing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years Later**

Jack took a deep breath, breathing in the distinct aroma of Tortuga. He grimaced a tad.

It hadn't been long since the last time he'd made port. Of late, he was making port at Tortuga more than ever before; nearly every other month. He never stayed long, always leaving within a day or so of docking.

"Alright lads, off with you! You're free to go but be back by noon tomorrow!" He commanded harshly. Gibbs and the rest of the crew had noticed his deteriorating mood months ago. Rumors were going around that Jack had irked his favorite wenches and been ostracized by the female community of Tortuga. 'Never feel unwanted' He grumbled under his breath as his eyes scored over the many parts of his _Pearl_. He needed to be sure she was safe and protected before he left her- too many times she'd run off, he'd take good care of her from now on.

After his pre-disembarking chores were done, he made his way into town. It was still day so the raucous miscreants had yet to emerge from their holes. He stalked around town, arranging with traders for the barter of his wares. In exchange he won most of his supplies and what would- hopefully- be enough rum. To his almost delight he found a mostly unused mattress. The one in his cabin was beyond disgusting and that said a lot, considering it was Jack who deemed it to be that way.

Evening approached and the ill-tempered captain made his way to the Faithful Bride. He sat in his corner with a huff and threw his feet on the table defiantly. No one was stopping him but it still gave him a sense of superiority.

No one came to him- he didn't expect them too. After the slapping he'd received, he would be surprised if Scarlett and Gisselle ever so much as looked at him again. Apparently, whores don't appreciate haggling for their "wares".. and band together when slighted.

He sat in his corner like he did every time he made port in Tortuga, just watching the crowd and scowling. He came across so cold, not even the young lads who fancied themselves pirates came by to pester him for stories.

The evening drug on and evolved into night. The intense volume of the place made his head throb. The cackling whores, so disgusting in how they threw themselves at men, sickened him. He fought to control his face but failed, a sharp grimace flashing across his features. They wanted that guy but not him!? Absurd.

He stood up quickly, the chair tipping back and falling behind him. Storming out of the tavern, he took off into the streets. He didn't know where it was he that was going, but he knew he couldn't get lost- not in Tortuga. The tall buildings leaned in overhead and seemed to make an arch over him; only a narrow strip of the sky was visible overhead. He liked it that way. He didn't want to see the moon. That thing was ghastly in his opinion.

He had to step over people and dodge men coupling with the lower class whores of the city in order to continue his path. A crash sounded behind him, giving him a little jolt. He turned just in time to see a man riding a horse through the streets throwing empty bottles at bystanders.

Another turn took him by the church. Its meager towers strove to achieve prominence in the skyline. He stopped and looked inside. There was a faint light burning within. That was one curiosity he could ignore. No way in hell he would step inside a church. But, it was decidedly quieter in this area of town so he took a turn behind the church. These alleys were quieter but smelled just as foully. He stumbled over a person hidden in the shadow of the steeple and cursed under his breath.

"Ow" The body whimpered pitifully and rolled over.

He cringed. Poor soul. "Sorry, luv." He whispered softly, heading on his way- to wherever it was he was going. Almost to the end of the street, he heard the woman speak again.

Her voice was broken and strained. "Captain? Captain Sparrow?" She coughed and shifted on the ground.

He froze. Most of the time, when strangers knew his name, it did not bode well for him. After a second's pause he continued on his way.

"Wait!" Came the strangled cry.

He turned his head and answered over his shoulder. "Sorry, I know you?"

"Yes." Another sickly cough. "It's me.. Maggie"

He furrowed his brow and walked back to her prone form. "Maggie?" He crouched down beside her. Sure enough, he saw thick auburn curls in the faint light framing huge wide eyes.

After all this time, there she was. He always kept an eye out for her when in Tortuga and never saw her. He assumed she'd found her way in life.

Apparently, she hadn't. "Please.. Captain. I need you to help me" She whimpered.

"That offer expired luv." He grumbled.

She fought a bought of coughs, fingers splayed against the dirt, digging her nails in viscously. "Please. You were good to me."

"Do you recall the circumstances of our first meeting? I killed your dad. You don't want anything to do with a pirate like me."

"You're the only pirate who was ever kind to me" She whispered.

He scoffed and stood, not offering her his hand. "Sorry, luv. I'm not in the market for a captain's wench at the moment."

"Please!" She cried. "I'll do whatever you ask of me. But, in return, I need passage aboard your ship."

"To where?" He questioned nonchalantly.

"Anywhere." Came the broken reply.

He mulled it over in his head. He wasn't particularly drawn to her offer of giving him whatever he wanted of her- he liked his girls to have spirit and this one was utterly broken. But it might be handy to have her around in a pinch. She wanted to go anywhere but here. That spoke of deep hurt. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt his heart tugging him to help her.

He scowled. "Fine. You can come"

"Oh, thank you!" She let out a little sob and tried to stand. It was obvious to him that she wouldn't make it up on her own. Something seemed to be ailing her.

"Here, luv." He offered his assistance and let her lean on him once she was on her feet. She smelled rank. He crinkled his nose and started on his way back to the _Pearl._

They walked in silence; Jack because he was trying not to gag, and Maggie because she needed to focus all her energy on keeping her feet under her.

On the _Pear,_ Jack was suddenly faced with a dilemma; Where to put the wretch. He was afraid of letting the crew know that she was aboard. That would only result in extreme distraction on their part. And he didn't want to risk Maggie's well-being. Most of his crew were decently behaved but they weren't angels. They couldn't be expected to resist temptation flaunted in front of their faces. Also, Gibbs would have his head if he brought another woman on board.

But if he put her in his cabin, he would have to live with her! Jack was one who needed his solitude. There were enough voices in his head already- he didn't need to add hers into the mix. A nagging woman was the last thing he needed. He glanced at her, her weak frame leaning against him subtly, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He should have left her where he'd found her, but he wasn't giving her back now that he'd taken her.

"Come along, dearie." He said, pulling her to his side and taking on the stairs to his cabin.

Ushering her in the door, he went to guide her to his personal courters behind the large front room.

"I know the way, captain." She reminded him softly.

His stoic face twitched. "Aye. That you do."

Once in his room, he turned to her sharply. "Alright. Strip." He ordered.

Her eyes widened in surprise but then fell to the floor, numbness taking hold of her features.

As she went to obey, he spun and fumbled in one of his drawers. Pulling out a long sleeved white- almost white- shirt. He tossed it to her just as the strings of her dress loosened. She gasped in surprise and caught the garment.

"What? What is this?" She questioned.

"You're new garment. Sorry to be the one to tell you, but the dress smells, luv."

"Oh.. Thank you, Captain." She whispered, letting her dress fall and pulling on the shirt in one swift motion. He caught a glimpse of alabaster skin in the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "Name's Jack. Since you're going to be living with me for the time being, you might as well call me by my given name."

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled at him and pulled her hair out of the neck of the shirt. It was a mess. She was well on her way to having tangled locks like his. Her sweet face was suddenly contorted and her body wracked with coughs. The fit lasted several seconds and Jack stood watching uncomfortably.

"Sorry" She mumbled and cast her gaze aside from him.

"s'not a problem, luv.. You going to be alright?"

She nodded and looked back to him. "Aye. I've just spent too many nights outside. It's gotten cold this winter."

"Well, you should be getting your rest then. I know I need it!" Jack yawned loudly and swaggered over to his bed. He collapsed upon it with a flop and kicked off his boots. "Well. G'night, dearie." His smirk was well hidden at seeing her confusion.

She paused for several moments and cast her eyes about the smaller interior cabin. "Where would you have me sleep?" She finally questioned.

"Wherever you wish." His upper lip twitched and his eyes sparkled with pleasure. He enjoyed making her squirm. With a huff, he settled on his new mattress and spread his arms out wide, taking up all the space.

Maggie looked perplexed. Besides his bed, every other surface in the cabin was hard moldy wood. She didn't wish to sleep on the ground- but Lord knows she was used to it. With a defeated sigh she awkwardly went to the floor beneath her feet and curled up in a ball. The majority of her legs and even a part of her bum were exposed under his shirt. Her skin crawled with little bumps from the chill in the air.

Jack frowned. That wasn't what he expected her to do. He felt that annoying ache in the pit of his stomach that he got whenever he was mean to an undeserving victim. He turned over and decided to ignore it. It wouldn't do for the girl to think he cared where she slept either way.

The night passed uneventfully up until the small hours of the morning. Jack woke from a pressing need to relieve himself. Dropping his trousers, he divested himself of excess fluid into the chamber pot. About to crash into the warm embrace of his blanket, he chanced to look over at Maggie's sleeping form.

The shivering that had her curled into the fetal position was ceaseless and her breathing was struggled. Each inhale was interrupted by several soft coughing sounds, like a tickle was in her throat that simply wouldn't be eased.

He sighed inwardly and resigned himself to his fate. Striding swiftly across the short distance to her side, he bent double and grunted with the effort of picking up her slight weight. He righted himself and she whimpered, eyes easing open in confusion.

"s'alright. I got you. Go back to sleep." He murmured gently. Setting her on his bed, he pulled joined her and pulled the blanket over them both. She whimpered softly again and pulled her knees up to her chest, resuming the fetal position. Her eyes fluttered shut and Jack was left watching her.

He propped himself up on an elbow to study her more closely.

She was as how he remembered in many ways. Certain things were different, things he could not help noticing as a red blooded man. Her curves were prominently more exaggerated since their last meeting. Her breasts were round and fully developed rather than the pert little buds they had been in the past, her now wide hips flared out pleasingly from a narrow waist. That was an almost shocking transformation from the lithe figure she'd possessed last time. But many things he'd found lovely about her from before remained the same. Her hair shown like polished copper when presented with sunshine, her nose was still dotted with tiny freckles, her brows- so dark and striking- framed her large eyes perfectly, her plump rose lips still enticed him with their lush appearance, her high regal cheekbones arched above soft almost childlike cheeks. So much about her remained the same. But so much was darkly different.

Her eyes did not shine with the fierceness they had in the past, her shoulders slumped and her arms crossed around herself protectively, her voice was broken and soft. He found himself reaching out to stroke a matted strand of hair from her face. He wished vaguely that he knew what had happened to the poor woman. But, as he thought about it, it was fairly obvious. Last time he'd encountered her, she was a naïve maid, full of spark and tenacity. But unfortunately, she'd picked a rather difficult occupation. It was inevitable that a sweet girl like her had crumbled from it. He just wished he knew the details, if only to settle his own curiosity.

There would be no knowing on this night however, and every reason to resume his slumber. He turned on his side to face away from her distracting figure and slipped back into the embrace of his dreams.

**I'm the most indecisive person alive, I know. I changed the rating to "M" again because I really feel like there is way too much potential sexiness to not explore that avenue. Guys, please review. You don't even understand how much it motivates me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, this story is now beta'ed! Thank you sparkles-n-sunshine! You rock :)**

The next morning was incredibly awkward for Jack.

He woke with his arm thrown over Maggie's bare waist and his chin resting on top of her natty head. He slowly tried to retract his arm but she stirred and mumbled a soft wordless phrase. Jack winced.

"John?" Her voice was trembling and slurred, obviously in the place between wakefulness and sleep. She cowered by his side, shrinking away and furrowing her brow in worry.

"No, luv. It's Jack again. Still Jack." He whispered softly.

Her breathing quickened and Jack could feel heart race under his touch. "Shh" He whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke her flushed cheek.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she gasped. Looking around wildly and flying away from him, she fumbled with the threadbare shirt covering her and fixed it about herself. Jack lay calmly and watched her remember the events of the previous night.

"I- I.. Jack!" She exclaimed, recognizing him, before her shoulders relaxed. "I forgot I came here." She slumped for a second before her brow was once again contorted with bewilderment. "Wasn't I on the floor?"

Jack was prepared. "Ah yes. You were. But amidst my sleep, I found myself in a state of greatly lacking warmth. Then I remembered you and your warm person and decided it was as good a time as any to start collecting your fair for passage aboard my vessel. You are, henceforth, my honorary bed-warmer, luv."

"Your bed-warmer?" She asked incredulously. The way her delicate brows knit together was enchanting.

"Yes. It shall be your designated duty to keep my bed warm in my absence so I never have to endure the agony of slipping into cold sheets after a long wet day at sea. And, during my said sleep, you shall assist in my endeavor of pleasant dreams by lending me your own warmth." He smiled at her. "Sound fair?"

"You need me to keep you warm at night. That will be the cost of passage?"

"Yes."

Her look of confusion was swept away immediately and was replaced by relief. "I shall cuddle with you gladly, Captain"

His grin faltered. "Er-"

She beamed at him. "Yes. I believe that is very fair. Thank you captain." Then from out of nowhere she seemed to turn green.

"What is it? What's the matter?!" He questioned, alarmed.

"Chamber pot. Were?" Her response was terse.

He pointed to the corner of the room to a pale on the ground. She promptly made a lunge for it and fell to her knees hurling.

He stood perplexed. Should he help? He saw her hair slipping over her shoulder to the danger zone. He didn't want to have that on his pillow! He made an equally dramatic lunge for her hair, catching it in time.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Must be I'm sea sick." She explained after wiping her mouth.

"We haven't set sail yet, luv."

"The boat still rocks."

"It's a ship." He corrected, turning about and leaving to face his day. "Women". He muttered under his breath.

XXX

Even though Jack outlined her duties as purely platonic, she felt uneasy about the situation. She could feel the way his eyes devoured her when he came to bring her food or water during the day and she didn't know how to feel about that. But he was a man and she knew how he must be affected with her. She should be thankful that all he required of her was her mere body warmth.

Truly, what did she care? It's not like she had any honor to protect, she thought bitterly. He was a fine looking man. If he made advances, she would accept them without fuss. It would make for a more peaceful trip anyway if she didn't fight him.

She rubbed her tummy absently.

XXX

Jack had gotten himself into a true predicament. Why the blazes had he agreed to this? Now he was a prisoner in his own cabin, unable to do as he pleased for fear of offending the lady. He had even made it so that she tortured him in his sleep! He couldn't get real rest knowing a mostly naked woman, with soft curves so lush and feminine, was laying at his side. He could do nothing to stave off the lust she created in him.

And why should he fight it? She had already agreed to do anything he wished. And he wished to do more than _cuddle. _Jack scoffed. Captain Jack Sparrow never merely _cuddles._

Sundown was approaching and he knew it was time to face her again. The first day was over. He'd only been forced to interact with her twice to bring rations. He could survive the second night. The night really was growing chilly. Wind swept over the sea, spraying up icy salt water onto him and robbing him of his heat. Maybe he could learn to appreciate _cuddling. _He and Gibbs had found themselves, on more than one occasion, tangled together after a long night of drinking- never admit that to anyone, he reminded himself.

He was before the door to his cabin, deciding to go in the direct entrance and not through the front room. Should he knock? No, it's his bloody cabin. Bloody.. What would he do when she had her monthlies? Oh, Lord. He swore to himself he would never bring a woman aboard again. Jack grimaced and tried to gather his thoughts. Open the door. Into the room. Good, Jack.

She was there, on his bed. Covered in his blanket. Asleep.

He stood and took it in. The dusky red light streaming in from the slanted open back wall of windows lit up her pale skin magically. The twisted blanket covering her hinted at the soft form beneath. He groaned and shook his head quickly to clear his addled brain.

Kicking off his boots and setting his beloved effects on his drafting table, he made his way over to the bunk.

"Alright, Maggs!" He called, physically picking her up and moving her to the side closer to the wall.

She awoke very startled and looked up at him with the most fearful expression he'd ever witnessed in a woman. It quickly faded when she became aware it was simply him.

He recovered himself quickly. "It's time for work now, luv." He released her and she bounced on the bed with a plop.

Shimmying into the bed with her, he pulled the blanket around himself and seized her, crushing her to him. "I'm terribly chilled, darling. 'S been a long day."

She reached for one of his hands, surprising him, and held it between her own. "Oh my, your fingers are frozen. Give me your other hand."

He did.

She took both and cupped them, breathing hot breath on them. She crooned to him. "Better?"

He fought his face for a moment. Must stay relaxed. "Yes.. Much" he couldn't keep the rumble out of his voice. Damn his uncontrollable sexual appeal! "But my toes are cold too." WHAT? Why? Jack. Why? He berated himself. He couldn't stop it.

"Oh." She breathed softly. "Well. That must be remedied." Her heart throbbed. "Put them between my legs. That should help."

He found himself slipping his legs between hers. '_You've got to live with her, Jacky. You didn't bring her on board for sex. You owe her. You brought here to help her, not use her'_

They were silent for several seconds.

"'N my nose, luv. It's so very cold." He rumbled deep in his chest.

She fought a shiver. After placing his hands on her, she reached to his hair and pulled him to her. His nose, so straight and refined, found its way to nuzzling her soft chest. "Better?" She whispered.

Jack struggled to keep his nerves steady. She was so willing! She soft.. He nuzzled his way closer to her. All he could muster in response was a satisfied murmur of approval.

She kept her hands twined into his hair.

"Jack?" She mumbled, "I owe much to you."

He huffed. "It's not you who owes. Let me remind you, it was I who murdered your dear daddy."

He knew her brow furrowed even though he couldn't see it.

"It was just good business." She whispered, downcast.

"So is this, love." He pulled her firmly to him. "Very good business.."

"I will repay you someday." She went on seemingly without hearing him. "You saved me from terrible men- maybe even saved my life. And you have rescued me once again by bringing me here."

He dared to press a soft kiss to the flesh of her breast. "T'was my pleasure, darling"

"Thank you." She squeezed him to her briefly before she settled in a more comfortable position. "Sleep well, Jack."

"Aye. You too. No more nightmares."

"I'll try"

He listened to her breathing even out and shallow. He quite liked his situation at the moment. Maybe having a woman aboard wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Sarafinja for reviewing so faithfully! And many thanks to my beta sparkles-n-sunshine! You make the story so much better.**

It was a dark and stormy night.

The ship pitched violently as it had for hours now. Or had it been days? Jack did not know. He gripped the helm fiercely as the elements struggled to overturn his beloved _Pearl_ and pull them to the depths. The crew had long since battened down the hatches, secured the cargo and cannons, tied the sails up and away from the ripping wind, and settled to swing in their hammocks uneasily all night. Gibbs had tried to tempt Jack with sleep, saying he would look after the _Pearl _while Jack rested, but he refused. Although Jack had already been at the wheel all day, he would remain there until the worst of the sea's terrible fury was past. The wind howled and the ocean fought its boundaries, spilling itself over the rails. The sky split open to reveal heaven in jagged blinding lines that illuminated earth. Jack's fingers were numb and had long since seized themselves in a death grip to the wooden wheel. He could barely see from the rain and ocean that splashed into his eyes. He'd lost his hat sometime back, but he pressed on through the thunder-cracked night.

Oh how he was weary.

Maggie clutched the chamber bucket and battled the nausea overpowering her. She wished the floor beneath her would be still if only for a moment, knowing without a doubt that this time she was indeed seasick. The night rolled on and she had nothing left in her in which to wretch, but she couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor. Oh how terrible being on a ship really was. She could hear nothing outside besides the torrent of the skies and sea, whereas she could usually always hear the shouts of grungy men to one another on a blue-skied day. With a groan, she forced herself up and into Jack's bed, utterly exhausted.

Dawn broke.

The sun was somewhere over the horizon but it couldn't be seen through the black clouds. It only served to provide a dim grey light to the world. The ocean had stopped its fevered pitching but Jack still stood, clutching the helm. He couldn't open his hands. Rain pattered down like soft frozen kisses as if the sea was attempting to apologize for the fury it had inflicted.

Gibbs wandered onto deck after what had been a truly horrendous night. Jack's hat was wedged- miraculously- between a cannon and the ship's side. Seeing it, Gibbs was reminded of his captain. He looked to the helm and grunted with concern. Quickly, he pried the hat free and hustled up the steps to the helm as fast as his worn joints would take him.

Jack was collapsed against the wheel in slumber.

Gibbs cleared his throat loudly. "Orders, Captain?"

His captain jolted awake. "Ah! Mr. Gibbs- give me my hat!" He ordered, affronted and pretending he hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel- a terrible offence in the world of seafarers.

Gibbs obliged. When Jack failed to move away from the helm, he suggested, "Captain, would you have me start my shift now? The sea has calmed."

"That it has. That it has."

They stood staring at one another.

"So, ah, Jack. You would need to let go if I'm to take the wheel from ye."

"Yes. I would indeed need to."

Gibbs quirked his face in confusion. "Captain, are you alright?"

Jack pursed his lips.

"No, Gibbs. I am not alright. It seems that I cannot open my hands."

Understanding washed over the older man and he looked at Jack's white fingers.

"Here, Captain." Gibbs reached out awkwardly and rubbed Jack's cold digits.

Jack felt them ease open and he pulled them off the wheel with effort. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. I shall be retiring to my cabin now. I'm bloody, blazing tired." He made to take a step, but swayed precariously.

Gibbs caught him with an arm under his. "Do you want me to help you?"

Jack scowled but nodded anyways. He felt like he was attempting to walk on ice blocks for feet. They staggered to the door of his cabin. Gibbs went to open it when Jack remembered his secret passenger within. "Nope! Stop! No mas!" Jack slurred exhaustedly. "I am perfectly pedicle of escorting myself to bed. Good day, Mr. Gibbs." Jack drew himself out of his friend's grasp.

"Are ye sure you don't need me to come and- er- warm ye, Captain?"

Jack swayed. "Perfectly sure. It is not necessary for you to warm me, as I can do the job well enough myself!" He opened the door with flourish, blocking any view and turned, slamming the door behind him.

Maggie woke startled from the loud slam of the cabin door and immediately saw Jack sway and stumble on his way the bed. She scrambled out of his path as he collapsed unceremoniously upon it. He lay face down on the sheets and moaned softly. "Jack?" She whispered. "Jack, what is the matter?"

But then she looked at him closer and realized he was soaked to the bone. "Jack!" She cried, moving around the bed she pulled off what she could. His boots hit the floor with a squelch, next his hat. She rolled him over and made him sit up with sharp, worried instructions.

"Jack, you have to help me get the wet clothing off. Then you can sleep, luv". She had a half second pause at unwittingly using his very own term of endearment on him but brushed the thought aside. He groaned when she pulled him up and he forced himself to stay there. Her hands working at the knots of his sash and the rusted buckle of his belt. Once free, she pulled at his shirt and jacket, peeling the soppy things off his torso.

He gasped when the cold air in the cabin could touch his skin unrestricted. Goose bumps broke out on his chest and arms and he couldn't suppress the shivers that wracked him. Part of his clouded mind recognized that she was meddling with the buttons of the front of his pants but he didn't have the energy to think on it. He lay back on the bed even as she tugged and attempted to peel the fabric away.

"Lift your hips." She instructed. He did as she bade.

The pants fell with a slosh and he rolled to his side and curled up slightly. He felt his scratchy blanket be pulled up around him. He huddled under it, grateful she had brought it all the way over his head and just given him a small place to breathe out of.

He heard her scuttle about the cabin for a moment before she was by his face, lifting his head, and wrapping a worn rag around his sodden locks. Darkness resumed when she covered his head with the blanket again.

He felt the blanket lift off his feet and he grumbled in protest.

She _tsked_ to him softly. "Now, Jack. Let me do my job."

She then rubbed his feet vigorously. It felt like fire prickled in his veins as she brought feeling back. For many minutes she worked until even his pinky toes were pink with life. When she was satisfied that his feet were well tended to, she covered them with the blanket and sat by his side.

"Put out your hands, Jack." He obliged with mind trepidation. He knew the fire feeling was a good sign but he didn't like it one bit.

She did the same to his hands, rubbing each finger individually till he had to hold back a cry from the burn.

"Can you feel the tips of your fingers yet?" She asked softly.

He nodded though it was hidden under the blanket. "Aye. I feel them. Though I wish I didn't"

"I'm sorry. It's for the best." She slipped into bed beside him, apparently unafraid of his state of nakedness. Pushing herself against him and pulling his face to her chest, she brought her hands to his ears, cupping them and massaging gently.

Her soft body did wonders for him. It seemed the air under the blanket turned steamy and warm. Jack felt himself drift away over and over. Eventually, after soft encouragement from her, he fell asleep.

How long had she been with him now? She thought aimlessly as she held him close. A few weeks? A month? It was so hard to tell how much time was passing while locked away on the ship. She had been amazed to find that every night he when came to bed, he required nothing more than he had the first few nights. Although, he did let his hands wander when he thought she was asleep. But she didn't mind. That was a small price to pay for the freedom he'd given her. She'd even let her own hands wander when she thought _he _was asleep. _'Fair is fair.' _She smiled.

She'd grown very accustomed to her new living situation. She found that she was terribly happy that he had stumbled- literally- upon her in the shadow of the Tortuga chapel that night. If he hadn't she didn't want to think of where she would have ended up.

The only real trouble she'd had once Jack had taken her was not having access to certain substances she'd grown dependent on. The opium she sold herself for was no more and there had been several days where she thought she would die from the lack of it. Jack was truly tender to her in those days, saying he knew how it was. He told her she would survive it and would be well again soon. Those nights _he'd_ been the one holding _her, _wiping her brow with a damp cloth, and gently shushing her when her moans grew to a dangerous decibel.

Maggie really had grown quite attached to him. He was the only other human she ever saw anymore and she found herself looking raptly forward to the nights with him. He was quite humorous is most everything he did. Most everything. At times he would be overcome with such intensity it made her toes curl in anticipation. But then she would have nothing to anticipate when the moment was over and he had calmed once again.

She liked to watch him prepare for the day each morning. He was actually quite particular about his looks, which she found to be amusing. They were on a ship in the middle of the ocean. There was no one to impress. Yet every morning he fixed the smudged kohl about his eyes and trimmed his mustache. He brushed though the few bits of unbraided or undreaded hair so that the waved locks were free from tangles. Then he would oil his hat and his boots and set off for his day.

He stirred against her, breaking her away from her reverie. His sculpted brow was knit together and he shuddered. She frowned and stroked the worry lines away from his face. '_He's so pretty..' _She mused for not the first time. Oh how he would loath to be called pretty. Dashing, seductive, charming, quick-witted.. Those were words he would like.

She stifled a loud yawn. No more musings. Time for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack insisted that he get some action in this story so: Graphic Content Warning. Officially rated M**

The _ache._

The _pressure._

The _need._

Jack groaned. The sun streaked through the dirty windows and alighted upon his face. He must have slept the whole day after the storm and the entire following night. It was another morning. Another morning in which he must pretend to _not _notice the perfectly formed breasts pressing against his face, the soft dainty arms encircling his shoulders, and the muscled sculpted leg drawn over his hips. He had to pretend that he didn't notice that her shirt- _his_ shirt she happened to be wearing- was ridden up and exposing her whole self to him.

And this morning he had to pretend to not notice that he was, in fact, completely exposed as well.

Jack groaned.. again.

He shifted and tried to relieve some of the tension to no avail. Her soft, slightly obtusely curved stomach brushed his own. He smirked. Getting rations three times a day was working wonders for her. She was filling out nicely.

She hummed softly and pulled him closer in her sleep.

Any why should he have to pretend?! It's his bloody cabin- his bloody bed! He was the captain and she was the wench. If he wanted her, he could take her.

But alas, he had had this conversation with himself each morning of their trip. How long had it been? Three weeks? Three weeks…

Jack groaned.

He needed to stop groaning..

Three weeks with no privacy. If he was alone he could have fixed the pressure long ago- every night, even! But no, he shared a bed with a woman and didn't feel comfortable doing that while in her presence.

Maybe if they were doing it together..

But they won't.

And they wouldn't.

They shouldn't...

And she wasn't just a wench. She was a girl he had known. A girl who's life he had a significant part in ruining. While he hadn't targeted her specifically, he knew that if he hadn't sunk that ship so many years ago, her father would be alive and her mother likely would be too. If she had them in her life, she would never have run off and never gone to work on Tortuga. She wouldn't have ended up on the streets weary and broken. She wasn't a wench. She was a girl. She was a beautiful girl. She was a beautiful girl mostly naked in his bed..

She groaned and wiggled at his side.

Jack felt that pressure build until he could feel his own pulse. Her smooth slender neck was eyelevel with him. Surely giving it one little kiss wouldn't wake her. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. He remembered how caringly she held him when he when he had been shivering uncontrollably. He had not felt anything so tender or kind in a very long time. He needed to bury his face against her and breathing in her scent, kiss her skin, and taste her. He only wanted one little kiss. Just one..

He leaned forward to press his lips to her but froze when she yawned and stretched at his side. Her body grew taught and bowed like a drawn string before she squeaked quietly and opened her eyes.

Jack held stock still with his lips still poised to peck her neck for several seconds before he realized that his quest was unsuccessful. His mustache fell to a frown when he aborted the mission.

"Good morning, Jack." She smiled down at him sleepily.

Her smile was too _cute. _Too _endearing._

"Morning, Luv." He smiled back, struggling to ignore the annoying, uncomfortable, and altogether unrelenting pressure_._

"Did you sleep well? You had such a long night last night."

"Yes. I did sleep well, thank you."

She beamed. "I did my job well then!"

Jack's hand stroked her back softly. He couldn't help it. His hand was in the perfect place to pet soft lines up and down her smooth back. He "accidentally" slipped it under the hem of her shirt and pressed his warm palm to her skin. Tingles shot down his hand. "Yes, Luv, you did very well. You had me warmed in no time." His voice came out as a sort of purr.

"I'm glad." She settled into the bed and thought about dozing off again. She felt so comfortable. He was so kind to her. What god had she pleased to have been given a place in the world like this?

He wriggled his way up so that she wasn't cradling him anymore. As much as he loved to nuzzle her breasts, he wanted to be the one doing the holding for once. He pulled her to his chest and cradled her against him as he had done when she was coming off the opium.

She smiled and snuggled against him, lips grazing his chest.

A throb suddenly spiked through his already sensitized body and the only word to describe what he felt was _fire. _

_'That's it..' _Jack's thoughts suddenly snapped and he decided there would be no more of this blasted ache. Blasted pressure. Blasted need. Blasted throb. Blasted _fire. _In that moment Jack Sparrow decided that Maggie was the most beautiful woman who happened to be in his bed at the moment and that fact alone dictated that he should have her.

He hummed, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. He smirked to himself for a moment, knowing how he wished to proceed with his plans. "Yes, you did a very good job _warming _me, Luv." He crooned, voice rumbling in his chest. He gripped her tightly for a moment, crushing her against his bare chest.

She froze, sensing the change in atmosphere. "Thank you" she whispered hesitantly.

"And, you know, Maggs…" He droned on. "You are doing a fine job of warming me _now."_ He breathed the last word hotly on her ear and just so slightly pushed his hips forward against her.

She could not deny the most definitely warm- hot even- hard piece of his anatomy pressing into her tummy.

She shivered.

He pushed forward and rolled her on her back.

"Oh Maggie. Dear Maggie. You get me so _hot _for you." He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked feverishly. Oh her neck was divine! He could feel her pulse race under her skin. He sucked on the throbbing juncture greedily.

Adrenaline coursed through her and she couldn't believe how directly it settled in her core. She gasped.

"That's right, pretty one." He encouraged gently, fingers winding into her hair and lips working madly at the sensitive skin of her neck. She hadn't felt that since-

"Oh!" She whimpered as his teeth found her ear. Each nibble went directly to the heat kindling in her core.

He grunted, pushing his hips into hers and grinding provocatively. "Mmm. You warm me up every morning, sweet Maggie. Every morning I want you. I've wanted you for so long now. I just can't take it, Maggie. I need you." His arms flexed as he lowered himself over her, keeping enough space so that she could breathe, but not enough so that she couldn't feel the undulations of his hips and the gasps of his breath. His pulse accelerated dramatically when she reflexively opened her legs just a fraction, letting him closer. His mind fogged over with the elation that came from being between a pretty girl's legs. His veins were on fire and every movement from her caused his manhood to twitch in anticipation.

Her mind worked furiously, trying to make sense of what was happening. Why was this morning different? Why was he so passionate this morning and not others? She held back a gasp as his tongue licked inside her ear quickly. She was confused but she didn't dislike what he was doing. She hadn't really prepared for this eventuality. The more she thought on it, the more she realized she was afraid. She wasn't ready for this. He was bringing up feelings she didn't want to remember. It needed to stop. She couldn't feel these things again. Not yet. It was still too soon. She didn't want to feel her heart race and her body ready for him. It felt wrong to her. It had not been enough time since that period of her life with John.

"Jack.." She pleaded softly, trying to ignore his body pressing on top of hers. He didn't seem to hear. "Jack!" She cried, squirming. "Jack please!" Her final cry was frantic, a note of panic evident in the tone.

"Just relax." He commanded softly, halting his pillaging of her neck and stilling his body. "I will make it feel good, I promise." He whispered, one hand coming up to stroke her cheekbone fondly.

The tension in her spine eased as she looked into his deep eyes. He rest his forehead against hers and slipped his hand down her collar and then up under the shirt to cup her breast. He circled his thumb over her nipple enticingly. His lips met her neck once again, trailing gentle kisses up and down the smooth column.

Her hot flesh seemed to sear his palm. Jack decided he loved her breasts more than any other woman who happened to be in his bed at the moment. He wanted desperately to suck her perky nipple into his mouth and have her mewling with pleasure, but he restrained himself to merely fondling.

She groaned and tossed her head to the side so she didn't have to look at him. She felt her emotions stretch to the breaking point. "Jack, please stop." She whispered softly, a tear slipping down her cheek unbidden. She was about to break.

His fevered kisses slowed and then stopped altogether. His hand left her breast to turn her chin to him. His eyes looked deeply into hers. Dark eyes, fiery eyes, hurt eyes. Hurt?

He looked angry. That had to be from the unsatisfied lust. She'd known about his morning urges- it was a hard thing to ignore. But she hadn't thought about how tense they must have made him. He looked very angry. But the hurt was so clear. Why didn't she want him?

"I'm sorry, Jack. I- I." She stumbled over her words, feeling the need to make things right between them. She didn't have the right to deny him! She felt terrible. All the fear fled the moment those eyes had looked at her.

"No. You're fine, Luv." He said dully, all of the emotion immediately washed away from his face. Pulling away and rolling off of her, he did not meet her gaze again.

"No wait!" She cried, sitting up and reaching an arm out to grip his shoulder.

He paused on his path off the bed. "Yes?" He answered almost coldly.

He felt badly. He shouldn't be cold to her. She didn't deserve that.

"I- I want to make it better."

"Want to make what better, Luv?" He made an effort to keep the tension out of his voice.

"I want to help you."

"Oh?" He turned back to her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." She looked at him calmly. "I want to make you happy. But I'm- I don't want to.. make love with you." She finished off brokenly, barely audibly.

"Oh.."

"Yes."

"Any why not, Luv?" He tried very hard not to scowl at her.

She trembled and he immediately regretted pressing the issue. A tear trickled down her cheek and he was there to catch it, to brush it away without a trace. He pulled her into an embrace, surprising himself with his own tenderness.

"I'm sorry, Luv. You don't have to answer that." He whispered softly into her hair.

"Thank you" She replied gratefully against his shoulder.

Jack held her tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

She squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with the intimacy. Somehow, it was not hard for her to hold him when it was her job but when he was holding her voluntarily- that was another matter altogether.

She calmed herself, knowing one sure way of distracting him. With a steady hand she placed her palm against the lowest part of his stomach.

He froze then slowly pulled away, gaze falling down to where her hand touched him. He narrowed his eyes and studied it as if he hadn't experienced anything like it before.

"Luv, what are you-"

"Shh." She commanded. "Let me do this for you."

He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Then he glanced down again to check that his initial assessment of the situation had been correct.

She dropped her hand lower and closed her fist around his base.

"Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him enticingly. "I will make it feel good for you, I promise." Her words echoed his promise except her version was sultrier and infinitely more controlled.

She took one long firm stroke down his shaft. He grunted and jerked in her hand from the friction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. Do you need something to make it slick?" She smirked and released him, shoving his chest with all her strength so he tipped down onto the mattress.

Then she got to work, bending over him, licking down him, and making his hardness wet for her then stroking hard and strong.

Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a strangled moan. What a surprising and delightful change of events. While it was not what he had been wanting when he woke, it was infinitely more than he thought he would get three minutes ago. He wasn't sure why she was doing this for him when she couldn't let him work her over, but as he felt her hot mouth engulf his tip, all thoughts flew out the window.

"Ugh. Maggie. Yes." He grunted and bucked his hips. "Yes! Oh, Luv.." His hands fisted into the sheets, knowing what was quickly approaching. It surprised him how fast the end was coming and he felt slightly embarrassed about it. But as he felt his stomach clench and his balls suck up into his body, he stopped caring about saving face. He shuddered and threw his head back against the pillow, giving himself completely to her. His grunts were wordless as her experienced hand brought him to completion and her hot mouth received his load.

She pulled away and demurely spit into the chamber bucket.

She smiled and patted his tummy affectionately before reclining on the bed beside him.

He felt like all of his energy was drained. Every last bit sucked away by those perfect lips. His groin tingled with satisfaction.

"Warm enough for you, Jack?" She questioned innocently.

He could only summon a grunt for a response.

After several minutes of deep breathing, Jack sat up and scoured his eyes about the room, locating his clothing and affects. "As much as it pains me to leave your most pleasurable company, and as deeply as I wish to continue this encounter, I must depart. I have to captain a ship now, Luv." He leaned down over her and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you." He muttered softly, thumb caressing her cheek for a moment.

Then he was gone and she was alone. She felt relieved that he was gone. She didn't want to feel anxious around Jack. He didn't deserve that. What happened this morning was inevitable. He was naked in her arms. How could she expect him to not react in that way?

But still, her eyes stung with repressed tears. She'd loved how it was to be with him and not be expected to preform sexual acts for him. She felt that somehow she'd lost something precious this morning.

She wasn't anything more to him than a warm body. And that was fine. He hadn't promised her anything more.

**This chapter was not Beta'ed. Sorry for mistakes I missed. My dear sparkles-n-sunshine is on vaca.**

**Also, sorry sparkles, I know I said there would be more mention about the seasickness and whatnot, but I ran out of room in this chapter.**

**Sarafnja, there will most definitely be more of Maggie's personal history in the next chapter.**


End file.
